That Faitful Decision
by xo'.'MaRsHmAlLoW'.'MeL'.'xo
Summary: This takes place in episode 39 when Athrun meets back up with Kira. In that episode...which I loved, I felt that Dearka was so left out...so I added a couple somethin's...This is a One Shot and there's a lil bit of DxM...not much though! : ENJOY!


**Omg, I'm so happy to start fresh with a new fic. This is just intended on bein' a one shot cuz of the concept...**

**M'kay, this is just a small fic about what I think should have happened after Kira and Athrun met up in episode 39. This is about Dearka right after he comes out of the Buster after that battle with the EA. I just love how Dearka gets the spotlight sometimes:)**

**WARNING! Athrun gets a lil mushy! BUT! IT'S NOT YAOI! I don't think you would think it'd be or else your stupid, but this is just in case you were stupid and thought it was yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed but I do own this fic because this is completely mine and it's just an addition to an episode that I think should have taken place.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Faitful Decision**

Dearka opened the cockpit of the Buster and stared at the approaching legged ship. He'd done it. He saved the ship that he'd been trying to destroy. Were his efforts for nothing, were they in vein? Why would he do this after being so loyal to ZAFT all this time?

Dearka's POV...

They made it, I stole it, then they stole it, then I stole it back. The GAT X-103 Buster Gundam. I had used it to try and destroy something that is now right infront of me, it's passengers standing below. I have no idea where to turn. My messed up head doesn't know which way I should go, which path I should choose. I'd tried everything in my power to kill all the living soals that possibly exist inside that very ship and yet, I just spent the past hour trying my utmost to protect it. Maybe it's her that makes my head keep spinning. The one whos' name I can't say.

"Dearka?" That voice. It was the voice of the girl who lead me to this confusion.

"Miri- I mean...It's you." she smiled at me from the ground. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" she yelled up at me. I could clearly tell she was starting to become annoyed with the yelling.

"I thought you hated me."

I was surprised at the small smile that crept upon her features. "I do." I quirked an eyebrow as she turned her hips and walked toward the legged ship. I watched her for about five minutes before seeing her rush to that site full of people. It looked like the mechanics and crewmembers were gathered in one giant clump.

It was then that I saw the two approaching Mobile Suits, ones I'd never seen before. _I don't remember any of these Mobile Suits fighting for the legged ship. Maybe one of them is that Strike pilot._

My curiousity was becoming the better of me as I slipped down the lift and touched the dirt ground. I was running toward the goup of people waiting for the MS's to land. When I came a part of the group, the two cockpits opened and slid down the lift shafts. A familiar face appeared from the red suited boy as he was releaved from his helmet.

"Athrun." I mumbled to myself. The other boy had also taken off his helmet and approached Athrun, as he did also.

My eyes widened as I heard several gasps come from the crewmembers and a couple talking infront of me. They wispered quietly.

_"Hey, it's Kira, I thought the kid was dead."_

_"Apparently not, though I have no idea how he might have survived."_

_"Don't have a clue. Hey...Look, it's another one of those ZAFT pilots, wasn't there a word going around the Archangel about how Kira was buddies with one of those punks from the Le Creuset team."_

_"Yeah...you think that's him? Yamatos' friend?"_

_" Who else could it be?..."_

I took my attention from the mechanics and locked my eyes on the boys who were now but feet from eachother. _So...this is the famous Kira Yamato. Athrun came back to see him, I wonder why he decided to do that. Yamato is nothing like I expected. hmm..._

End of POV...

After seeing the boys exchange about, two words, Dearka backed out of the crowd to the back, so that Athrun wouldn't see him. Though, he still kept a close eye on the conversation. He crossed his arms as a skinny blonde sprang from the front row of the crowd.

"Oh you guys!" She shouted out. Even from the back, Dearka was able to hear the woman dressed in authority. The girl threw her arms around them. "You...you guys are such idiots!"

Dearka laughed slightly to himself and watched as they stayed like that for about a minute.He guessed Yamato, Athrun and this girl had something between them. Athrun and Kira looked up from the girl and smiled at eachother as Cagalli let go. Dearka was becoming more nervous by the second as Athrun started to let his eyes wander from place to place. And then...it happened.

Dearka's POV...

"Dearka?" I saw the group of people split infront of me andI could see Athrun clearly. All the crewmembers and mechanics looked at me, then back at Athrun for a moment. It was sort of obvious that they were starting to realize we had the same uniforms. The passengers of the legged ship, knowing that only one group of professional ranks that belonged to this particualr uniform were few, and were of the Le Creuset team. Because of this, I earned gasps from the crowd. I noticed that the brunette friend of his and the blonde were also looking my way. Now being the center of attention, my nerves began to rise.

I sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this. "H-hey...Athrun."

Athrun started to walk forward. "What...what happened to you?" he smiled. "I'm sure Yzak's worried." The crewmembers had a an idea of who Yzak was, considering that there were only 3 elittes left in ZAFT and that two of them were having a cute little conversation infront of you. "How did you get here...why are you here?"

I smiled. "Long story. I-" Dearka looked around at all the people...the people who did it to him in the first place. "I was captured, and imprisoned."

Athrun narrowed his eyes as he came about three feet infront of his old comerad. "Imprisoned?"

"Well...yes."

"What did they do to you...and why were you fighting for them, I see you were in your Buster..." Athrun looked at the machine located quite a big distance behind us, and then back at me.

"They didn't do anything to me...I'm fine Athrun...and I'm here strictly for personal reasons." I shifted my weight nervously from one foot to another.

Athrun sighed. "I'm just so glad to hear that. When I heard you were MIA I was afraid that we'd lost another member of our team."At that...the crewmembers were sure of it, they were two members of the Le Creuset team that had been persuing them the entire time. Coordinators who tehy just thought of as machine murderers were right infront of them, having a conversation. Kira looked down at the comment. He'd killed the fourth member just recently...that's what Athrun meant by, "Another one".

Everyone turned their heads when Athrun engulfed me in an embrace. I stiffened for a moment. After he'd patted me on the back, I let myself do the same. He then let his arms slide back down to his sides. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Really Athrun, I'm fine."

Athrun smiled. "So who's this...I mean, what's this personal thing you want to protect?"

I quirked an I brow at his snoopy behaviour. "Now why would I tell you that?"

"So it is a girl isn't it. I can't believe it Dearka! You of all people, falling in love with a natural onboard the legged ship."

"Athrun! You're so loud!" Everyone already heard their conversation and Miriallia was blushing. Kira saw Miriallia and looked back at Athrun and me. He decided to make his way down the little aisle that everyone had subconciously made and talk with us.

He met his destination and looked straight at me. "Are you the Buster pilot?" His question startled me for a moment and I quietly nodded a 'Yes'. "I see then. Listen, Athrun and...uum, Dearka, I'm sorry about your friend." my eyes widened and I turned away. I looked so sad and it felt so embarassing infront of all the gleeming eyes.

End of POV...

"I'm sorry too..." Dearka narrowed his eyes and started to make his way back to the Buster. "I need to do some repairs on the Buster...I'll see you later Athrun...I guess. If you're staying that is." Dearka started walking and turned when Athrun called his name.

"You're staying?"

Dearka smiled lightly. "I have to protect her." everyone was a little taken aback by his answer.

He'd made his way back to the machine and everyone stared upon it for a while. Miriallia ran infront of the crowd, shocking everyone, running toward the Buster. They just silently watched her as she climbed into the cockpit with the ZAFT pilot, the one who'd tried to kill them, the one who was now trying to protect them, the one they'd come to hate so much. Dearka.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**wow...that is the worst thing taht I have ever written in my entire life...m'kay. Well, I just thought that I really liked that scene where Athrun and Kira meet up again. AND I LOVE DxM! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sorry, this was just a small fic, for some unknown reason, I felt I needed Dearka spotlight in that episode!**

**Anyway, hope you've read my other fanfics, "What Now" and "Confrontation"! **

**Melanie**


End file.
